What If her smile was gone
by Kaze Yurei
Summary: Sad. What if one of the characters took Aeris's place on the Alter. I know cliche' but it's different! mostly involving Cloud Tifa, Aeris and a better Yuffie! (hint of a tiny little Cloud/yuffie)*please read and review!*


I know it's been done a few times already, but this is about someone else dying instead of Aeris. How would certain characters feel... it kinda a lot different to other cliche' WHAT IFS fanfics, so please tell me what you think! :)   
  
... it's really long.. i was thinking about making it into chapters, but what's the point... :)  
  
This is my first final fantasy fic, i hope you enjoy it.   
  
Oh BTW i don't (though i would gladly take them if i had hte opportunity :P) own any of the final fantasy characters ofcourse.   
  
**********  
  
There was no other sight like it.   
  
The Ancient city glistened in the moonlight. It's crystal steps shon bright with every step that was laide upon them. Though the city itself was abandoned and silent... the city seemed as if full of magic and beauty. The paths were clear and the vegatation grew with out help from outsiders.   
The structures seemed to defy the laws of physics. The crystal steps remained still with out any thing to keep them up.  
  
Yet in all this beauty... there was no one to appreciate it.   
  
This place was a place of death. At each corner, the first three visitors had to watch their step for ancient creatures that had not seen human prey for the longest of times. Out of instinct or pure curiousity the creatures attacked them at everyturn...  
  
No... this city was not beautiful. It was silence... and death.  
  
*********  
  
The three visitors arrived at their destination. They had scaled the crystal steps to the bottom of the city. The usually boistrous Female ninja remained silent... things were too serious for even her to crack a joke.   
  
She peered down as she realised they had finally located the hazel haired beauty. She smiled in relief. They had been so worried about her. Yuffie refused to let anyone know that she was the worried type like everyone else... but she was genuinely relieved. They pretty much had no idea where she had gone and were chasing wild stories to get to this place.   
  
Yuffie put a hand to her chest as she felt her stress levels lower. She admitted to herself that she had been afraid to find the kind girl in pieces somewhere. She suddenly noticed Tifa's face soften into a smile. She knew that Tifa was the type to worry.   
  
Yuffie genuinely liked Tifa. Yuffie would never admit it to anyone, but Tifa was her favourite. Tifa always cheered others on, even if she was feeling just as down as everyone else. Tifa had openly accepted her faster than everyone else. Even if she was the first one to suspect her of sometihng in Wutai (which she was right about anyway.). She was the person Yuffie would probably lean on the most for support when the things were tough.   
  
Then the thought came to her...   
  
So who did Tifa lean on for a sense of support. One person came to mind.   
  
Cloud.  
  
The girl's love for the spikey haired fool shined so bright that the poor guy was probably blinded by it. I ought to hit him on the side of the hea_  
  
"Yuffie, are you ok? You look like you're thinking too much."   
  
Yuffie snapped out of her thoughts when the beautiful dark haired woman looked at her with a soft smile.   
  
"Hah hah, ofcourse I'm fine!" Yuffie snapped back witha goofy grin. Tifa just nudged her arm a little encouraging her.  
  
"don't worry, we haven't got far to go. Aeris is just down there." she said with enthusiasm. Yuffie grinned stupidly. Yuffie pretended to be silly naive girl. But in truth she really could tell how Tifa felt. Tifa was worried sick up until now. Yuffie found Tifa's attitude amazing... she knew about the love triangle that had been happening between Aeris, Cloud and Tifa. She was sure it had been happening before they had met her in the forests. Yet even with the silent rivalry Tifa and Aeris were still best friends. Putting aside their mutual love for the same man and still worried to death about each other.  
  
The only person she resented was Cloud, who was a complete numskull to the whole sharade. She couldn't help but think Cloud was kinda cute... ok drop dead gorgeous as well. But his attitude was kind of a turn off.   
  
She just continued to smile as Tifa's ruby eyes showed her sincerity. Yuffie loved those eyes. It seemed so right that Tifa should have such beautiful eyes. A girl with that much heart deserved eyes that showed so much encouragement.   
  
Yuffie shrugged off the thoughts and they continued down the stairs.  
  
*******  
  
Tifa returned her attention to walking down the stairs. She had been worried about Yuffie. Through their journey, Yuffie had proven to be a great asset to them. Her long range skills and speed were things that she thought the group benefited from a lot. Even though she could be a little loud Tifa knew there was more to the girl then showed. She was young like her two not long ago...  
  
She looked down towards the stairs to the person that was Aeris.   
  
Gosh... this stairs are so long?! Don't worry Aeris we're coming. It won't be long now and you'll be completely safe. Tifa thought to herself. They had been running around like crazy trying to find her.   
  
Tifa loved the girl. She really did. No matter how each of them felt towards Cloud... when people were fighting together for life and death, such things were trivial. She trusted Aeris with her life and she was sure Aeris trusted her the same way. If something were to happen to her after everything they had gone through...   
  
She didn't think she could forgive herself. Especially since...  
  
She looked at Cloud. And smiled.  
  
He probably loved Aeris. Tifa did not know if this was true or not. But it did not matter. Tifa was here with him now. Watching him... that was all she needed. He may have been acting strange recently... but he was still Cloud. He had to be. She cared about him with all her heart... so it should not matter.. right?   
  
She just wanted him to be happy. Whether is be with her or not. She loved him with all her heart... but she knew that she could not force someone to love her back.   
Till she knew how he felt completely... she would just stay... and watch over him, no matter what.  
  
Even if he was to be with Aeris... it was ok. It was better it be with her... then some person that she did not know. At least she could understand why....  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted when they finally arrived at the bottom. Her face brightened so innocently as she looked at the kneeling figure of the hazel haired angel.   
  
Tifa often admired the petite woman's strength in hard times. Even though the journey was of a serious nature, Aeris always seemed to make it seem like it was a day trip. Her ability to say what was on her mind, even to Cloud was something Tifa wished she could do.   
  
They were opposites in that way. Tifa was stronger than Aeris physically. Tifa could easily take down a few men on her own with her well skilled martial arts... but when it came to confessing her true feelings towards a certain person... she crumbled. Whislt Aeris who was on the weaker side physically... could easily ask Cloud to go 'play' or on a date. She aired a confidence that Tifa wished she could have.   
  
Tifa laughed silently to herself. If Aeris and herself were one person they would be great. She laughed inwardly. She was about to hurry forward to the crystal platforms that would lead to her friend.   
  
But she stopped.  
  
A hand waved for her to stop.  
  
Tifa's eyes went slightly wide in surprise.  
  
*******  
  
There she was...  
  
Cloud looked at the delicate girl kneeling on the after. She looked like... she was praying. Or something like that.   
  
He felt a wave of guilt consume him.   
  
He remembered what he had down at the Temple of the Ancients.   
  
He had hurt her. Even if it was not truly him... he had done it with his own hands. Even if she had forgiven him in the dream... there was no way he could forgive himself for his deeds.  
  
He had promised to be her bodyguard. Even if the promise was made lightly. Promises were something he took seriously. Just like his promise to Tifa. He admitted to himself he could not remember that promise clearly...  
  
But a promise was a promise... he would be there... he would protect both of them...  
  
But still... he had to make it up to Aeris for what he did. He turned to Tifa who seemed to had the brightest smile on her face. He smiled on hte inside.  
  
He pretended he did not notice how much the girl helped him out. She had been there since he had first got to Midgar and she had helped him every step of the way. That smile of relief on her face that they had found Aeris lit him up a little.   
  
He too was extremely happy. Though he was not the type who jumped for joy...  
  
He stopped Tifa. I need to see her alone. Wait here.   
  
He seemed to say through his eyes into her deep ruby eyes. She nodded as if able to read his mind. She smiled as if saying he should. That he owed it to her...   
  
He could not help but return her a small smile. It was like they had reaced a check point in their journey finally finding Aeris. And they had done it together. Even when he was in doubt of his own sanity back in Gongaga she sitll stuck by him. Believing in him. He sighed a little and started to make his way up to the Alter.  
  
********  
  
Yuffie watched silently. For some reason this moment felt serious enough for her to once again to keep her mouth shut. She could not help but wish the others were here also. Vincent, Barret, Cid and Red would also be happy they finally found her. She wondered where they were. They were probably battling the same creatures on the way in.   
  
Just wait till they see this place it's amazing!   
  
Yuffie stopped admiring the scenery and looked at Tifa. Tifa had her hands clasped together tight. Yuffie's brow narrowed. Huh?  
  
Why was she nervous?   
  
Tifa immediately turned to Yuffie.  
  
*******  
  
"Something is wrong with Cloud." she whispered as if not wanting to disturb the ripples in the water beneath them.  
  
Yuffie glanced at where Cloud was. She was right. He did seemed a little disorientated. He seemed to be finding it hard getting from platform to platform towards Aeris. Maybe he was just tired. Yuffie reasoned to herself. Aeris did not seem to notice his precence. She just knelt there as if in trance or fully involved in her prayer. Her soft hair framing her face for a moment.   
  
Cloud finally made it to her platform.  
  
**********  
  
Finally...  
  
What is this strange feeling in my head. I guess we have been going hard for a few days too many... it is understandable. Cloud thought to himself.   
  
She lay his eyes on the fragile girl infront of him. He smiled in relief. He was about to say her name when suddenly... he found the nothing would come out. He felt panic wash over him.  
  
Take out your sword....  
  
A voice whispered into his subconscious...  
  
No! Not this! This feeling... this..   
  
Move towards her...  
  
It was just like that time at the Temple of Ancients.  
  
Hurry... the girl... strike her...  
  
He would never forgive himself for hurting her again. Why could he not control himself when the voices came into his head. What was wrong with him.   
  
... lift your sword...  
  
Why...Did that mean Sephiroth was_  
  
"CLOUD! STOP!"   
  
Cloud snapped out of his thoughts. Tifa's voice had pierced through to him. He gasped and felt the sword fall from his hands and clutter on to the ground. Tifa's voice had some how pulled him through... her voice... had the ability to pull him through the hardest of times...  
  
"no... what are you making me do..." Cloud held his head in agony over the thought of what almost happened.   
  
**********  
  
Aeris's eyes fluttered open when she heard the sword clutter to the ground. She had been in deep conentration and had not noticed anything happening around her.   
  
Everything is ready...  
  
She smiled softly at the man who stood before her. she was clueless to what had almost happened to her. Cloud looked at her for a moment. He seemed afraid for a moment. She did not understand why. What had happened?  
  
Slowly he seemed to relax a little more at the sight of her smile. She looked into his deep blue eyes.   
  
Mako...  
  
His eyes were almost glowing. It was not a natural glow but it enhanced his beautiful eyes. Those eyes... held so much pain sometimes... What was wrong with Cloud...   
  
... it was like he had been fighting an internal war...  
  
Aeris's attention was suddenly divirted to a figure that rushed at her fast.   
  
... Tifa?  
  
**********  
  
Tifa had cried out to stop Cloud from making a much worse mistake than at the Temple of Ancients. To Tifa's surprise and relief he stopped at the sound of her voice.   
  
She and Yuffie sighed with relief as he dropped the sword immediately after her voice. Tifa motioned for Yuffie to stay put as she started to head towards Cloud.   
  
She hated to admit it. But Aeris was not safe with Cloud alone right now. No matter what Cloud said she had to go over there. She would forgive herself if somthing happened to Aeris... her best friend if she did not stop something she could hav_  
  
Suddenly she noticed a figure coming down fast... the shine of a blade evident.   
  
With out thought of consequence, pain, or future she raced forward.   
  
No! It was not fair! They had come this far. Gone through so much. That bastard could not... would not take her away from them now... he had taken everything else...  
  
______________  
*Flash back*  
  
The heat of the flames had made things unbearable for a while. But Tifa moved on. She had been away from the town for a little while. Though the group had gone back after the journey to the reactor she decided to head back. Secretly... she had gone searching for the lost Shinra guard.   
  
She knew she would have got in trouble. But she had to. It just did not seem right. They had left him behind. He could be dead... but he could also be alive...  
  
... she had survived a similar fall... a long time ago...   
  
She had no luck. On her return she found the town on fire.   
  
The shock was devastating. What... how...   
  
The first thing she felt was shock...... then devastation... then...  
  
... She saw the figure of a man in the fire... he just... stood there... not being hurt. Not looking sad... not looking angry...  
  
His Sword... that sword... that sword took everything... away from her.  
  
Sephiroth!!!!!   
  
She had chased him over the hills as fast as she could. In her fury she had stumbled many times. But she did not care. The bruises that covered her body from the travel meant nothing. She could not feel pain.   
  
Why?! Why did this have to...  
  
She stopped as she reached the reactor for a moment. But then without hesitation she raced inside not caring what would happen to her. She had to find out what was going on. She climbed down the first level to get to the further rooms.   
  
She saw a figure on the ground. She gasped thinking it was one of her townsfolk. She leant down to see if they were ok. The blood on the ground led her to think other wise. She tried to turn him over.  
  
"Sir are you_?!"   
  
She left her mouth open wide. She could not breath. Her chest tightened up hard. She felt her hands tense. Anger.... Anger.... Pain....   
  
"... Pa... Pa. Papa? PAPA?!"   
  
In the pool of blood was a ravaged version of what seemed to be her father. A sword lay beside him. Its large size bothered her not. She did not care that she could barely lift it.  
  
"Sephiroth did this to you didn't he?!"  
  
She felt the pain rip from her lungs.  
  
"Shinra, Soldiers, Sephiroth!! I hate them all!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs...  
  
********  
  
With that thought Tifa raced forward faster.  
  
You will not take Aeris from me! You won't win this one this time! I can't take her away from us!  
  
With a last lunge tifa pushed Aeris away. Aeris went tumbling into the alter's wall. She gasped in shock. She immediately tried to get up...  
  
"Ti_"  
  
******  
  
Yuffie's eyes widened. Her mouth a gape. She was in shock.  
  
A figure had descended from the darkness above.  
  
A sword..  
  
... a blade...  
  
I was imbeded... it was through... it was in her... in her...  
  
The girl raced forward.  
  
"TIFFFAAA!!!!!"  
  
*******  
  
Aeris's eyes widened in horror. Immediately there was a pained look on her face.   
  
"N-no!" she gasped as she put a hand to her chest.  
  
"N.n.n.no!" she shrieked again.  
  
Tears stained her eyes as she reached out her dearest friend...  
  
"No!"  
  
******  
  
The pain was not too painful...   
  
The shock of seeing a shiny piece of metal in her....  
  
Through her...  
  
The Blade her gone through her back. Through her chest.... her heart.... and shattered her rib cage. Yet...  
  
... Yet she felt nothing.  
  
It was no more than 1/2 a second... yet the moment seemed to last forever...   
  
So many thoughts ran through her head.  
  
Yet one thought remained.  
  
Sephiroth... I won... I won this one... you... you could not take her away from me... you could not take one more thing away from me this time... like you took... everything else..  
  
PAPA!!!!!!!  
  
Shinra! Soldier! Sephiroth! I hate them all!!  
  
You even took my Cloud away from me indirectly. All he wanted was to be like you. He wanted to be a hero... just like you. You took everything I loved away from me. But... you can not take Aeris away... You could not. You failed...  
  
***  
  
Slowly the realisation that she was done for hit her. She glanced at Aeris through glazed eyes. the water beginning to build up in her. She saw pain... shock... and pain...   
  
No don't.. don't cry Aeris... I wanted to... I wanted to save you... Was all she was thinking...   
  
She saw the horror in Aeris's eyes as Sephiroth ripped out the sword from her body... She could tell Aeris wanted to scream.   
  
Tifa felt her body start to fall forward. To herself surprise she found herself in someone's arms.   
  
She heard sephiroth's voice. His cursed voice.  
  
"Hmph, she was no my target, but she was strong, she will strengthen the lifestream and become one with me..."  
  
****  
  
Sephiroth looked down at the pathetic creature who had taken his original sacrifice's place. He immediately recognised her as the guide named Tifa who had helped him to the place where he had found his identity. The girl who had helped him find Jenova... his mother...  
  
Though he felt no guilt for brutalizing this girl's body... he felt a strange respect for her. He knew he had killed her father. He remembered the futile attempt in taking revenge that she had tried many years ago. He did not forget things so easily. She had some how weilded his Blade. Though awkwardly done... not many could do such a thing. She must have had so much conviction in her.  
  
Oh well, all for nought. She would soon become one of the planet and strengthen him like everyone else...  
  
He surveyed the pathetic creature that was his puppet also. Strange. Was he crying? Tears? Pain? This could not be so... he was a puppet... and could not do such things...   
  
He, Sephiroth was the original... only he shold be able to do such things... the puppets could not...  
  
He saw the man... puppet give him a death look. Though the tears in his eyes made him more convincing.  
  
The puppet wanted him dead.  
  
*****  
  
Cloud immediately caught her. He thought it was all a nightmare and Tifa would be fine. Ofcourse she'd be fine. Tifa had lived through the worst things possible. She was a warrior. She was Tifa, she was dependable. She was there for everyone. She was the one every relied on for support. She was ok! Was ok! Look she was not even bleeding!   
  
But he knew all the thoughts were futile. Tifa was mortal... she was not anything else... the stab was from a clean blade... ofcourse... there was no... Blood.   
  
God no... No! He felt her fight for her life in his arms.  
  
"No! Tifa please! Don't! Don't Die! You're going to be ok! It's all ok! Please Tifa don't leave me! Don't leave me!" he was begging for he miracle of all miracles to happen. She had to survive.  
  
She had to survive.   
  
She had to survive....  
  
She had to survive... for him...  
  
She cried out in pain as her body jerked a little.   
  
Cloud burst into tears unable to hold them back. Crying more than he had ever cried before... He feared holding her tight would break her or take what ever life she had left.  
  
"No! Tifa! Please! No!"  
  
Tifa fought for the strength to open her eyes...  
  
******  
  
Please... Please... just.. a little longer.   
  
Tifa begged her body to hold on just a little longer. Despite the pain. She to hold on.   
  
She had to say it...   
  
If she was able to live she knew she would laugh at this one day. Here she was. Dying. And still. Aeris had more boldness in life than Tifa did in death... There was nothing to lose... yet... it was so hard.   
  
Was it so hard because she did not want to leave Cloud with out saying or was it so hard because he body refused to let her move a muscle. It was so hard to speak. She wanted to speak so badly.   
  
  
Please... please body... let me this one thing...  
.  
  
Her eyes forced themselves open. She met Cloud's face. His tears... his pain... it was on his face... and fell on to hers. She was marred with his tears... and he was tainted with her blood.  
  
Yet...  
  
...she forced herself to smile...  
  
  
... smile... something she was so good at... no matter the time... she could always... smile.  
  
She was so happy... she was so happy the last person she would ever see would be him. She would not have had it any other way if she was to die. At least she could die in the arms of the one...  
  
.... that she loved more than her own life....  
  
"... I'm..."  
  
Cloud's teeth clenched in pain as the tears ran down his face freely. He was choking.  
  
"No Tifa... don't say anything... you've.. you've got to rest." he said desperately. There was no hope. She could feel the darkness taking over her already... but...   
  
.. not yet.  
  
"... Cloud... I'm...."  
  
She smiled as the tears ran down her face. She had to say how she felt. The pain the agony.   
  
Just one word body... please....  
  
  
  
".... happy...."  
  
  
  
She suddenly jerked softly and her eyes began to close.  
  
Her body relaxed... and her last breath fell out of her mouth softly.   
  
Cloud's eyes went up in horror. He was freaking out.   
  
"No!!!! Tifa! No!!!!! No!" he held her tight. He held her tighter than he hand ever held her before. He did not care that a monster was being conjoured behind him.   
  
  
"I didn't get to tell you. I didn't get to tell how I..." he leant his head against her forehead and cried.  
  
  
".... I love you." he whispered to her letting the tears run on her face.  
  
  
"Cl-Cloud! We've got a monster here!" panicked Yuffie who was disorientated by the whole thing. Aeris who was still grief stricken forced herself to get up. She noticed that Cloud was not moving, rather he was still cradling her silent form.   
  
"I'm sorry Cloud! We-we have to fight. Tifa would want us to fight." Aeris raised her weapon. She was in no emotional condition to fight... but she had to. She had to be strong. Tifa had saved her life. There was no way she was going ot waste Tifa's sacrifice. No way!  
  
Cloud eventualy got up and lifelessly fought the demon known as Jenova...   
  
When it was defeated Cloud remained silent as he continued to cradle Tifa's form. Soon the others arrived. When presented with the news of what had happened everyone took it as a shook. Cid had forced himself to believe it was a bad joke but was forced to accept the reality of it.   
  
They all said their farewells...  
  
****  
  
Yuffie approached Tifa's silent form. Yuffie looked down at her. She did not know what to say... or what to do...  
  
She was not used to loss. She had lost her mother a long time ago. Strangely... this is felt very similar to that. Tifa was like an older sister to her. Which explained why the pain... had caused her to cry.   
  
Yuffie leant down to her and lined her face with her hand. She stole one of Tifa's gloves and put it on. She swore to avenge her. But she also swore to carry on Tifa's legacy...  
  
  
She felt the tears drop... but yet... she forced a smile.  
  
  
...I'm... happy....  
  
  
Yuffie did not understand why Tifa would say such a thing when she was dying. She was sure Tifa had many reasons for saying what she did... but Yuffie would never know the true reason... but al she knew was...   
  
Tifa would want them to be happy...  
  
And she would be happy. She would think of Tifa as a happy memory... not a sad one. Even if she was lost. Tifa had tried her best to encourage them all to be strong. Sure Yuffie knew she was immature and naive... but she felt this experience... would make her grow up...  
  
She had to be the Tifa... the optimistic one now... She would carry on... what Tifa had done for them... She had... to Smile...  
  
****  
  
Cloud carried her to the water....   
  
He looked at her one more time. He looked her over as if trying to imprint her image into his mind. He never wanted to forget her beauty. Her Strength. Her Smile...  
  
... he loved her. He had known that for the longest time. Even when he was young, he left town to prove how strong he was to her. He felt that he had failed... he felt that he had broken his promise... he felt he failed because he did not rescue her. He felt that he could have.....  
  
..... but he knew... Tifa would not like him to think that... He loved her, and he knew....  
  
... he knew she loved him...   
  
And that one day... he would see her again...  
  
He slowly let her figure sink down into the water. Her hair undone flaired in the water and framed her beauty... as she dissappeared....  
  
  
"Good bye... Tifa Lockheart..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**************  
  
6 months later  
  
Yuffie Kisiragi walked over the green friends towards Nebleheim. She groaned at the fact that she had decided to walk rather than use one of the Chocobos or asking Cid for a lift. But she reminded herself that this journey was a kind of a sentimental one. Yuffie had made it to the age of 17. For some reason she felt this was a great achievement.   
  
Well considering that she was sitll alive after the whole meteor incident, she should be greatful to even be at that age. She had decided to go to Nebleheim to visit Tifa's memorial. Tifa was not buried there but she, Cloud and Aeris had decided to build a small memorial to her. Everyone was surprised how fast she had grown up after the incident, she even changed her dress style to a little more mature style since she was starting to fill out more. Her hair was longer now as well...  
  
... but no one mentioned that all the changes were because of Tifa's loss... and that now she wanted to grow up so fast... even though everyone knew.  
  
  
  
Yuffie made it towards the Nibel Mountains where her memorial was. She was not sure if she would see anyone there. It had been 6 months and most of the gang had moved on to their own thing... they all still saw each other on the occassion. But of all of them... Yuffie honestly saw Tifa's memorial the most.   
  
Yuffie hurried the rest of the way knowing she was near. She had brought a small statue she had carved whilst at home. It was a cat. She knew Tifa loved the cats that were in wutai and thought she could use a Cat statue at her memorial.   
  
Yuffie paused as she saw another figure at the site.   
  
It was Cloud. Yuffie could not help but smile the same soft way that Tifa used to... as she listened to Cloud talk to Tifa's memorial  
  
***  
"... yeah... so that's where everyone else is.... I thought i would tell you. I have not started too much yet. I've spent the last few months helping in Midgar. They've decided to abandon it, but we had to find survivors... Marlene is doing fine... Barret ended up staying with Aeris's mother. She's starting school soon... I..." Cloud paused heavily. He felt the pain of her missing precence every now and then.  
  
"... I miss you... Tifa..." he said through a pained voice.  
  
He felt a gloved hand touch his shoulder.   
  
Cloud's pained eyes softened as he saw deep brown eyes and a soft smile grace him for a moment. Remarkably the smile reminded him a litle of Tifa's. He could not help but gladly acknowledge Yuffie's precence. If this was the Yuffie before the incident he would have felt other wise. But she had grown. She had changed, she had almost become a younger version of Tifa.   
  
But no one could replace her... Yuffie knew this, even she felt some way for Cloud... she knew she could never replace his lost love. All she could do...  
  
...Was watch him for Tifa...  
  
  
"She would want you to be happy." Yuffie said with a warm smile.  
  
  
He looked at her memorial and thought of his beloved's memory for a moment and suddenly a smile appeared on his face.   
  
  
"I am.... happy..."  
  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
So..... whaddah yah think? different? i hope so! :P well that was my first fanfic that i put on the net, product of insomnia, from 2am to 5am. I know i'm crazy. but i can't sleep :P well i hope you liked it anyway. or if you hated it, i don't mind getting CONSTRUCTIVE critism. :P if anyone has any ideas of what i can write about i'd love to hear from them :) I want to write a Flame of Recca fic (i love FUUKO :P), maybe a few final fantasies, i've played 7-10... maybe an eva one. but i think every idea on the planet has been done to eva unless some one can gimme a good idea. (i only like Rei ayanami and unit 00 on that show any way :P). anyway! i talk too much maybe i shld sleep now! :P love you everyone who got through the entire fic till this point! Ciao! 


End file.
